Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive input device (e.g., a track pad or presence-sensitive display device (such as a touchscreen)). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a presence-sensitive input device of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive input device.
In some examples, a computing device that provides a graphical keyboard may rely on auto-completion systems to correct spelling and grammar errors within user-entered text and/or to complete partially-typed words within user-entered text. However, some auto-completion systems may have certain drawbacks. For instance, some auto-completion system may make automatic corrections and/or completions to replace user-entered text with one or more words inconsistent with the user's intended text. Consequently, a user may need to perform additional effort to remove, delete, or otherwise correct an erroneous automatic-completion.